Once Upon A Dream
by xXxPrettyinPinkxXx
Summary: Accidents happen, and too often the aftermath is laced with tragic misfortune. His proved to be a blessing in disguise. Kendall x Jo


**Once Upon a Dream**

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! I feel like I haven't written anything for BTR in forever…well, I'm back! :D This is more of a "get back into writing BTR" as I try to **_**maybe**_** find a plot for a multi-chapter rather than a one-shot, but this is a start at least! :) I have no idea where this came from to be honest. I wanted to write about a fairytale or something of the sort and then this came out of nowhere so I really hope you like it! xD On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

The first time he saw her, he was lounging at one of LA's finest beaches with Carlos, Logan and James. Her long blond hair was flying out behind her from the wind, as was her pale blue sundress making her appear to be some sort of California royalty. Her eyes, well, they were covered by her black aviator sunglasses and couldn't be seen.

Either way, she looked like a long lost friend to Kendall.

"Ken? Ken? Hey buddy, you there?" Kendall came back to reality to see Logan waving his hand in front of his face while the other two stifled their giggles.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

Logan sighed. "You've been checking that girl out for a while now. I've been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes."

Kendall shook his head. "No, no, I wasn't checking her out. Doesn't she look…I don't know, _familiar_? Like we've met her before?"

All three boys looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, no? Dude she's pretty but we've never seen her before now. I don't know where you're coming up with this." James ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back as he looked at Logan. Logan, in turn, looked to Kendall who was staring at the girl again.

"No, I swear I've seen her before! She looks so familiar!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Looks like someone got a little too much sun today. Let's head back before anyone _else_ starts seeing things." The boys began packing up their stuff, Kendall doing so half-heartedly as he still firmly believed he had met the girl before somewhere. She just oozed familiarity to him, even if the others disagreed.

As they walked back to the BTR Mobile, it was abnormally quiet for the four boys but it was a comfortable silence.

"So…"

"Way to ruin the silence, Carlos."

"James, stop being mean."

"Yeah James, listen to Logan!"

Another argument ensued as James and Carlos tried to outdo the other while Logan attempted to act as the sole voice of reason. Kendall would have assisted him, but he was a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. If he had never met that blond girl, then how was it possible for him to somehow remember her? Why was this so darn confusing? Was he going completely crazy?

"Kendall, look out!"

He blacked out from the sudden burst of agony coursing through his body.

x-x-x-x-x

When he finally came to, he found himself staring at a middle-aged lady with a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

_What!?_

"Uh, yeah, I'm…fine…" Kendall found himself speechless as he observed his surroundings. He wasn't at the beach, not even close. He was lying in a bed, under the deep pine green blankets. Around the room were windows that went from the floor to the high ceilings with curtains of sea green velvet with deep green and gold accents to bring out the color. The hardwood floors were shining in the light from outside as Kendall stared down into his reflection, jaw dropped.

He collected himself before he spoke.

"Um, where exactly am I, again?"

The lady raised her eyebrow in confusion, the way Kendall could raise both of his. "You're in the palace, remember? You arrived here yesterday and you went to your room after claiming you felt nauseous." She got up from the floor where she was kneeling and placed her palm on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just…dizzy." _And beyond confused as to what is happening here where is the freaking PalmWoods when you need it?! Why am I in a random pala-_wait_._ He thought to himself as she was speaking to another in the doorway. She said palace, palaces are associated with royalty…

His eyes widened as he realized _he was in a freaking palace, most likely with some royal in it_.

_Don't panic don't panic don't panic…_

"Yes, I'll tell him, thank you." She finished her conversation. "Your mother and sister are waiting for you downstairs, your highness. I believe it is best if we get you out of these clothes and into something more suitable for dinner to discuss your trip to visit the King and his daughter tomorrow." Kendall was out of bed before she finished, and almost collapsed again after the sentence.

"Miss…?"

"Oh, Clara, dear."

"Miss Clara," Kendall began with a smile. "I'm sorry about all of this confusion, but I'm begging you, can you start from the beginning because I have no idea what is happening exactly. I feel like I'm losing my mind or something!" He grabbed at his hair for emphasis.

Clara sighed, smiling. "Alright dear, if you insist. You are the Prince of this manor, Kendall. Your sister, Katherine, is the princess but you are the future king after your father passed away. You are visiting the King tomorrow to hopefully work out security issues because of his strong and just government powers." She smiled. "Now, I advise you to get dressed and at some point someone will come in while you are eating to pack your things. Good evening, your highness." She curtsied and left the room, her plain dress making Kendall realize she was one of the servants in the house.

After she left, Kendall's face paled to be white as a sheet. Meeting a _princess_?! He was no prince, he was a teenaged boy who before now had been part of Big Time Rush with his three best friends! Speaking of them, _where the heck were they when he was apparently a prince_?!

He decided to ask his mom when he went downstairs (He would worry about how to get there when he had to; One step at a time was the way to go) as he got dressed for dinner. As he put on a blue dress shirt, black pants and a tie, he made his way to the hallway and to a stairway. He was relieved as he walked down the stairs that he could hear conversations and the clang of silverware on plates as he got closer to the dining hall.

"Ah, hello Kendall. Are you feeling better sweetheart?"

Yep, that was his mom. She looked exactly the same, only with her hair pulled back into a bun and with a small golden tiara on top of her head. She also wore a pretty fancy dress for a family dinner in his opinion, but held his tongue given she was apparently now a queen.

"Um, yes, I'm feeling fine now mom, thanks." He smiled, unsure how to talk to a queen even if it was his mother. Luckily, she just grinned so he must have spoken normally.

"Katie should be here in a second, so sit down and help yourself." Her friendly smile made Kendall feel more at home in the strange palace that he now lived in in whatever crazy universe this was.

_Well, it's not every day one can eat like a king, and since I'm a _future_ king, I may as well live it up…_

Kendall was helping himself to whatever it was on the table (he didn't bother to ask, he was starving!) when Katie finally entered the room. She was in a dress to, given she was a princess now. Her hair, rather than being pulled into a bun was in a long braid down her back, a red ribbon woven in to match the deep red of her dress. She sat down next to Kendall and helped herself as well.

"Alright you two, you both know that we're going to visit the king of the neighboring kingdom tomorrow, correct? Jennifer asked her kids when dinner was well underway. She got muffled "mhmms" and nods as a reply. "Good. I expect your belongings are being packed up at this moment so once you wake up tomorrow, get ready and dress in your nicest clothes, please? I'd like to make a good impression and I know you're going to do something crazy on the way there. The plane leaves as soon as we arrive, alright? Katie, please act more ladylike." Jennifer sighed as her daughter looked up at her with innocent eyes, her mouth full of food.

"I 'm a'ting li' a lay-ee, mm." She replied through the food, rolling her eyes.

Jennifer sighed, turning her attention to her oldest. "Ken, how if your chicken?"

_So it _was_ chicken…_ "It's good, mom. Why?"

"We aren't going to eat exactly like this for a few weeks while we're away, so I was hoping you liked it, that's all." She went back to eating, a knowing smile fixed on her face that made the blond uneasy. The rest of the meal went on without incidents as Katie and Kendall goofed off while their mother laughed along quietly.

"Lady Knight, your belongings are all ready for your trip tomorrow. Do you need anything else?" A man entered the doorway with his hat in his hands in respect for his queen.

"I don't think so, but thank you very much for your help." She smiled out of pure gratitude as the man smiled back and bowed before making his leave.

"I'm going to my room. If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or one of the others in the palace, alright?"

"Mom, _we know_. You say it _every single night_, just _go_ to _bed_." Katie slumped in her chair in exasperation, Kendall laughing as he realized that this Katie was exactly like his Katie from the PalmWoods.

"Katie…" She sighed, a small smile on her face. _She smiles as much as mom does back home._ His mother turned to him. "Oh, Kendall, I was told Logan called earlier and left a message, so check before you go to sleep, okay?" She walked off, her footsteps clicking on the marble floors of the hallways.

Kendall all but ran to the phone with the knowledge that his friends were in this world with him. He played the message and laughed as he listened:

"Hey Ken, sorry I missed you earlier James shut up." Logan sighed as Kendall heard James' voice laugh in the background. "He's being obnoxious if you can't tell. Carlos isn't helping the situation, either." Kendall swore he heard a thump followed by Carlos' voice saying "ow" as it laughed quietly. "Anyway, I-er, we wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow because we know you're visiting that king or whatever-"

"Which is why you _ditched_ us!"

"_Really_, James!?" Logan sighed as Kendall heard hysterical laughter in the background. Logan never did like distractions on the phone, even back home. "Anyways, good luck and I'll talk to you later. I'll try not to kill these two while you're gone, but I'm not promising anything." He hung up as Kendall placed the phone down. At least the personalities of his friends and family were the same here; it was a major relief for him. Sighing contentedly, he realized that he was exhausted and somehow made his way to his bedroom, which was the size of their PalmWoods apartment, and slept like the dead.

x-x-x-x-x

He woke up the next morning and was honestly glad to be in this wonderland. Of course he missed the PalmWoods, but all Knights love a quest. He got ready and got in his best clothes, his being a black suit with a green shirt to bring out his green eyes. He met up with his mom and sister in the front hall and departed soon after to board the plane.

His eyes darted around on the ground so far below him as they flew overhead. It was breathtaking, and nothing like the busy LA streets he had grown used to. It was full of green and countryside, with houses scattered all around as people drove around to get to places. It created nostalgia, as if he had seen this view before which even _he_ knew wasn't true; this wasn't real…

_Right_?

"If you look outside, you'll see our destination." Jennifer looked out of her window as she spoke to her two kids as they approached the Manor. Once the plane had finally landed, she stood up and smoothed out her skirts before walking off and over to where the king's help was waiting for her.

"Welcome, your majesty. It is an honor to have you." One bent over and kissed the top of her hand in respect for the Queen.

She smiled her pretty smile, then replied "The pleasure is all mine. I am sure his majesty is ready for us? I don't want to intrude on him if we're too early."

The other laughed heartily. "Nonsense! He is waiting for you back at the castle. He had to make sure everything was perfect for your arrival and sends his apologies."

"If that is the case, then let us be on our way." A black limousine was waiting and the chauffer had the doors open for the three to get in, and once settled they made their way to the castle of the king.

x-x-x-x-x

If anything could be grander than his own palace, Kendall was sure this was it. Windows were all over the place, which would have allowed for lots of light if not for the blue curtains covering them. The throne room was still bright, however, for there were lights and chandeliers of crystal dotting the ceiling above them. The floors were made of marble, as were the columns that added a feel of nobility to the room.

Sitting in the throne at the end of the room was a man draped in noble robes, making him obviously the king. A crown of gold was on his head, and he walked over towards Mrs. Knight.

"Welcome to my home, your Highness." He smiled and kissed her hand as well. Kendall vaguely wondered if he would have to do the same when he met the princess, whoever she was.

"Thank you for having us. This is my son Kendall and my daughter Katherine." She gestured to each child respectively as each bowed or curtsied. The king bowed in response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am sure you both know I have my own daughter," he paused as he heard footsteps approaching. "Who is coming now." He turned towards the staircase to the left of the group as he smiled in pride.

Kendall's jaw dropped once again.

The blond hair, the pale blue dress, it was _her_.

Instead of a sundress, she was wearing a long gown that looked like a fancier version of a prom dress. There were diamonds sewn into the top of the dress that caught the light from the chandeliers well. Blue ribbons a shade darker than the dress were also there, as were sleeves that reminded Kendall of the Greek Mythology he'd learned in school. Her long hair was pulled back in a half-up/half-down way, the top of her head topped with a silver crown to match the diamonds in her dress. She looked up to her guests and smiled, white teeth gleaming in the light and Kendall could finally see her eyes…chocolate brown, a warm chocolate brown.

In short, she wasn't hot. He couldn't call her that, because he knew it was disrespectful to how beautiful she really was. She was stunning to him, and he couldn't find the muscles to close his jaw when he realized his mouth was going dry.

"Your Highnesses, I present to you my lovely daughter, Princess Josephine."

x-x-x-x-x

The five royals were seated around a long mahogany dining table for lunch as they got to know each other. Jennifer and Lord Taylor discussed more formal things regarding their kingdoms while Katie went off as soon as she finished in order to "find the members of the help". Kendall chuckled to himself as he saw this Katie enjoyed making money too. He still couldn't fully wrap his head around the whole idea that this was his actual family here, wherever "here" was. His heart was back at the PalmWoods with his _real_ family and friends. God forbid he ever forget reality.

"So what do you like to do in your free time, Josephine?" Kendall asked, looking up from his plate during a silence.

She huffed. "Please, don't call me 'Josephine'. It's way too formal and I'm not that kind of girl. I prefer 'Jo', to be honest, but…" Her gaze shifted to her father, whom, under the red robes, was decked out in military style attire. Kendall gulped.

"Well, I'll be the first then." He smiled at her and she laughed. "So _Jo_, what do you like to do?"

Jo tilted her head. "I love acting, it's amazing. I'm actually filming a TV show now. My father thinks it's a good idea for me to get involved in activities outside the palace so I'm not cooped up in here all the time. It's basically about a high school, which is really cool since I don't attend public school." Her eyes lit up as she gushed about her career. "What are your hobbies?"

He paled slightly, realizing he had no idea how to phrase his band correctly to her. "I sing with my friends a lot. We perform sometimes and we're pretty good." There, that sounded safe.

"I'd love to hear you sometime. Do you have a name?"

"Uh, yeah, Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush…" she started. "Sounds like you know what you're doing."

_I really don't at _all_ right now… _"You could say that."

"Hmm." She thanked the servant who took her finished plate away from her and Kendall did the same. She got up from her chair, and again Kendall followed. "You're not like most people."

"How so?"

She smiled, starting to walk out which she knew would make Kendall follow, and he did. "You don't talk like the typical prince. You know what you want, and I can tell by the spark in your eyes that your friends and family mean everything to you. You're a leader, always have been always will be. Most people I know are too cautious to do anything; they're caught up in the 'what if this happens' scenario, and yeah, I do that too." She paused to look at him with a serious expression. "I can tell you're not like that. Hopefully you'll rub off on me so I can seize the day too." She finished with a knowing smile.

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "You must know how to read people well."

"I've been told that."

"I can tell. I've honestly been called the leader by my friends before, even though I'm the youngest. I guess you could say I have the best sense of direction, if you know what I mean."

Jo nodded. "Yeah, I do. It makes sense."

He smiled, glad to be making friends in this weird…whatever it was. He did wish James, Logan and Carlos were with him to offer some normalcy, but Jo wasn't bad at all. She was clever, insightful, bubbly, kind and was gorgeous to say the least.

Although he liked her, it took two people for any chance of anything happening between them, so he could only hope she at least thought he was cute.

x-x-x-x-x

Weeks passed as Queen Jennifer and King James Taylor worked out their business and during that time, Jo and Kendall had become the best of friends. They had known each other for many months and weeks and while Kendall stayed in touch with the other three, he was with Jo most of the time, whether it was walking around or goofing off.

If one didn't know better, one could say they were in love.

"Ken-_dall_!" Jo screeched from where she stood, her smile cancelling any disdain she had towards her friend who had just snuck up behind her.

"Yes, princess?" He grinned smugly.

"I've told you over and over again, _stop sneaking up on me _you butthead! It's mean." She laughed, punching him in the arm.

"But you're just so darn fun to tease. Also I don't think your dad would appreciate your language, it's not very ladylike."

She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at his remark and moved her head as she walked forward to get him to follow.

For once, he said no.

"Wait, I want to show you something."

This was surprising. "Ken, you know I've lived here all my life, right? There's not much here I haven't seen before."

He smiled, a bit of nervousness creeping into his expression. "Trust me on this." He took her hand and led her out past the back gates to the field in the back. Jo grinned as she realized where he was taking her; she'd gone there a lot when she was a little girl but never had any time as a teen.

_What's he doing?_

"Almost there, you okay?" He asked her, finally looking back to check on her. She smiled and nodded.

"Never better."

He grinned too and continued, finally stopping at the top of a random hill in the middle. He brought her next to him, and looked out into the distance, a gesture she followed.

The view was breathtaking, green grass and wildflowers everywhere along with simple little houses that made their palaces seem lie completely different worlds.

"This is nice, but…"

He looked at her, frowning. "But?"

"Why did you take me all the way out here to look at the same view I get from my window?"

Kendall chuckled. "Because, princess, I wanted to tell you something really important, and I figured a pretty view would be a _really_ good cover if I screw up royally, no pun intended." He gave a goofy grin to which Jo laughed.

"Okay, shoot."

Kendall sighed, his nervousness returning tenfold. He looked off for a moment, but started a second after.

"This is going to be cheesy, and corny and just plain stupid, but I can't find any other words to say. Ugh, this is embarrassing…" He laughed to himself before continuing. "I like you. Don't tell me I'm mistaken, because you're one of the greatest girls I've ever met in my life. You're clever and witty, and you have so much talent I have no doubt whatsoever that you won't become an actress even as you're queen. I have no doubts you'll make that work for you because I can see it in your eyes that it's what you love." He blushed, embarrassed again. "I just thought you should know I think you're kind of amazing." He kissed her on the cheek, his face scarlet.

She put her hand on her cheek, smiling at him in a way that he saw her brown eyes sparkle, although it may just have been his infatuation.

"This is going to sound even cheesier, but…you missed."

He looked at her, confused and panicked.

"I, what?"

"You. Missed." She smiled up at him, and took the incentive to stand on her toes and kiss him straight on the lips.

For a first kiss, it was as good as they get. It was simple and chaste, typical of a first. In an instant, they were apart with Jo giggling at the beyond-shocked expression on Kendall's pale face.

"Someone looks like they just saw a ghost."

A pair of green eyes blinked rapidly as the blond was brought out of his shocked expression after realizing what had happened.

"You-we…what?"

Jo laughed again, amused by Kendall's confused facial expressions and stuttering.

"You know, you're _really_ cute when you're flustered, in case you were wondering."

Kendall tilted his head, still obviously very out of it as Jo watched his expressions contort in mixed levels of shock and confusion.

"You can have anyone you want, yet you choose me." He said, coming back into reality.

"You're the one I want."

"Well that's good. So…what are we?"

"I'd say you're my boyfriend as of now, how does that sound?"

Kendall smiled, taking her hand. "Sounds perfect."

"You're _so_ cheesy."

He chuckled quietly, knowing she didn't really mind. "Hey, so I'm a romantic, so what?"

"Kendall Knight, you're last name truly fits you."

"And why is that, Jo Taylor?"

"Forgive me for being disgustingly cheesy as well, but you're a knight in shining armor. Ugh, this is _so_ corny, _what_ am I doing?" She covered her face with her hand as she laughed at them, him doing the same.

The sky was getting dark from approaching storm clouds, so the pair returned to the castle, holding hands and talking the whole way. Kendall began feeling dizzy, and kept catching himself before falling.

"Ken? You okay?"

He couldn't hear her over the buzzing in his brain, the world spinning as he felt himself swaying as everything turned.

"Kendall!"

He found himself on the ground somehow, Jo's face over his looking increasingly concerned.

_I must have collapsed…_

"I'm…sorry, Jo…I'm just…really…tired…" He somehow managed as he faded out. He swore he could hear voices far in his mind, and would have gotten concerned if he had the energy to do so.

_"Kendall, please wake up."_

_ "We miss ya bud."_

_ "C'mon Ken…"_

He smiled at the girl in front of him, about to fall asleep. "Sorry, Jo…"

"Kendall-" Her voice faded out as his eyes closed, utter exhaustion taking over.

As he faded further into the black, he was greeted with a muted pain all over, and heard faint breathing, but not just his own.

x-x-x-x-x

The steady beeps of the heart monitor made Kendall come-to as he attempted to sit up. He found he couldn't and opted to open his eyes instead. His body was so stiff that every movement hurt, and with every tiny motion a joint cracked, especially his neck.

Fortunately, he wasn't alone.

"Kendall! Dude, you're awake!" Kendall heard James' voice as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Welcome back bud!"

"Wha-, what do you mean?" He rasped in response, voice raspy from lack of use.

"Ken, you've been in a coma for about a week now. You got hit by a car at the beach and you hurt yourself pretty badly. One minute you're paying attention, the next you're not and then you don't wake up for a week. Was your nap at least good?" Logan asked, always the doctor.

"I guess. Wait, a coma? What caused _that_ to happen?"

"We're not sure, but the doctors think it was just the fact you broke your leg pretty badly." James pointed to his leg, which as a matter of fact was in a cast. "They said it was because your body needed the energy to repair it, so you slept."

"If I was sleeping then why am I so freaking tired?" Kendall yawned as the other three laughed.

"Happens to me all the time." Carlos smiled.

"That's because you're always rushing around to do everything that you're active even in your sleep." Logan responded with a roll of his eyes. Kendall smiled, glad to be back in the real world.

"So, when can I go home?"

"Not sure, your mom is talking to the doctor about that actually. We kinda knew you were waking up today, they could tell from your brain activity." Logan replied.

"That's so creepy."

"That's science."

"Anyway," James added, "they said they're letting you out the day after you wake up, in this case tomorrow."

"Awesome because this bed sucks." Kendall shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Tomorrow you get your bed back, just hang tight. It's not as if you can go anywhere anyway, you can't walk for weeks."

"Thanks Logan."

"Well hey, just telling the truth." He raised his arms in mock defense as they bantered back and forth.

x-x-x-x-x

A couple weeks after Kendall was let out, he, Carlos, James and Logan were heading back from a long day with Gustavo. As Kendall crutched along, he was too preoccupied to see another figure walking with her nose in a book.

Needless to say, they crashed into each other.

"Oh, God I'm sorry!" The girl apologized as she saw Kendall's cast. "I was just reviewing some of my lines!"

At that, Kendall looked up. It was her again, brown eyes and all.

_So _that's_ how I know you...a dream._

"It's no big deal, I'm getting it off soon anyway." He smiled at her as he realized who she was.

She seemed to remember too, as her expression turned confused. "Do I know you? You just look really familiar, that's all."

He laughed. "Actually, yeah. Kendall."

Jo's eyes lit up. "I knew it! I can't remember where I saw you, just that I know you! Wow, this is somewhat awkward." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Only a little. I remember you too, but I can't remember either. I feel like it was a while ago, though." Kendall replied, gaining confidence in front of her.

"Almost like in Sleeping Beauty."

Kendall laughed, then remembered his friends were gawking at him, amazed that he was talking to the girl from the beach. "Wanna head back to the PalmWoods with us?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "I was actually headed there now."

"Awesome, let's go." He tilted his head towards the PalmWoods and they walked off, joking around as usual with no exception. Kendall could tell by the looks his friends were giving him that he owed them an explanation as to how he knew her, but for now he let it slide.

He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

**AN: Yeah, I know this isn't my best work at all but I just wanted to write something for BTR! Hope you don't mind the low quality of this too much because I just wanted to get back into writing for the boys, and I figured this would be an easier way to return :D Anyway, review with your thoughts and thank you so much for reading this! Happy Thanksgiving! :D **


End file.
